Ultimate: Kamen Rider Ryuuki
by Ryuranger
Summary: Prince Dex of Edenoi harnesses the powers of Kamen Rider Ryuuki to protect Earth from his evil uncle: Count Dregon. (Takes place during Year Three of my Ultimate Power Rangers series but can be read as a standalone).


_**Author's Note:**_ _The following "reboot" of Kamen Rider Ryuuki/Saban's Masked Rider takes place during Year Three of my Ultimate Power Rangers series. It begins after the "Ultimate Power Rangers: Dying Planet" one-shot, a crossover between Ryuuki, the Power Rangers and Ninja Rangers. _

* * *

**Fall of Edenoi**

Edenoi turned toxic years ago, reduced to waste by the mining of poisonous gases beneath the planet's surface. The world's tyrant, Count Dregon, used the Edenyte people as slave labor to mine the gases.

One of the largest digging sites covered the small, southern continent. Lines of slaves extended for miles. The workers wore shackles and carried themselves with hopeless defeat as they marched into dark caverns. Guards monitored the movement from command towers, as well as the surface. They wore suits of rusty gray armor and animal skins to signify rank.

The villains watched a slave collapse near the cavern entrances. The worker's tattered cloak flailed in the wind, and he breathed heavily beneath his gas mask.

"Vermin, get up." Three guards walked to the fallen slave and kicked him in the gut. Two of them armed stun sticks, which crackled with electricity. "Teach him how to listen."

The guards swung their stun sticks towards the fallen slave. But before the sticks could connect, the slave's hands darted from his cloak and grabbed the guards' wrists. The slave shot to his feet and twisted their arms, flipping them to the ground. He snapped free from his chains and tore off his cloak and mask.

He appeared no older than 18 rotations, and yet had an aura of power around him, with fierce, brown eyes and dark hair. He was Dex, Prince of Edenoi.

The prince snapped into a fighting stance.

"Ryuuki, awaken!" Energy twirled around him as he transformed into a Kamen Rider. He wore a red body suit covered with silver plating and a silver grated mask.

The prince shouted his name: "Kamen Rider, Ryuuki!"

Dex had retrieved the Ryuuki powers weeks ago with the help of the Power Rangers and Ninja Rangers of Earth. Since that day, he had used the powers of Ryuuki to fight against his uncle, Count Dregon.

"It's him!" the guards screamed and stepped back, afraid.

Ryuuki flipped through the air and flying-hook-kicked the stun batons from the soldiers' hands. The Rider landed and slammed a sidekick against a soldier's face, whipping the villain to the ground.

The other guards weren't foolish enough to stay and try to fight. They turned and ran as fast as they could.

Ryuuki placed his foot on the fallen soldier's chest and pressed down. He pointed at the retreating soldiers. "Tell Dregon his days are numbered!"

* * *

Prince Dex powered down his armor and entered the resistance base, a network of caves within the southern continent's mountain ranges. His aide, Azreanna, welcomed him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's the second group we've freed this week," she said with a smile.

Dex smiled back. "Dregon's forces are spreading thin. It's only a matter of time."

Dex and Azreanna moved deeper into the underground chambers, where soldiers packed crates of weapons and equipment. They planned to change locations, again. Dregon focused most of his resources on tracking down Ryuuki, so Dex decided it best to keep his resistance cell on the move as often as possible.

* * *

Dregon paced back and forth on his command deck. He grabbed tightly onto his scepter, enraged.

"Nefaria." He turned to his first officer. "Is our course set for Earth?"

She nodded. "Yes, Count Dregon. All your forces have been pulled off of Edenoi except for your reserves. We're ready to move out at your command."

Dregon nodded. He originally wanted Ryuuki's head before leaving for Earth, but holding Edenoi had become too taxing for his forces.

"This small dust ball isn't worth it," Dregon said. "Prepare for the final assault. Then we will leave this wretched place."

* * *

Dregon's Spider Base flew over the barren surface of Edenoi. The ship fired pulse blasts from its ventral hull, a massive barrage that tore through the surface and collapsed the tunnels beneath the terrain. It was Dregon's most vicious attack yet.

* * *

The tunnels shook, knocking Dex and Azreanna off balance. Dex braced himself against the cavern wall, but Azreanna tripped and fell. Rubble rained down around them.

Dex ran to Azreanna's side and helped her to her feet.

"We must hurry," Dex said.

He led her forward as the cavern continue to rumble and collapse.

* * *

The Spider Base moved through the southern hemisphere, cannons blazing across the surface and cracking the planet's crust.

Dregon smiled with satisfaction as he watched the carnage through his forward viewport.

"I believe that's enough for now…" Dregon said. "Leave this place. Full speed towards Earth."

The Spider Base left the planet's atmosphere and headed towards open space. Dregon watched the image of Edenoi grow smaller through the bridge's rear viewscreen.

His crew questioned the wisdom of leaving the Ryuuki powers behind on the ruined planet. But Dregon knew that his nephew would follow. _Earth will be our next battlefield, dear nephew. And your Rider Powers will become mine…_

* * *

King Lexian stood in his central command chamber miles below ground. His white hair and beard were neatly trimmed, and he wore an intricate tan-colored jumpsuit with gold trimming. Several holographic screens surrounded Lexian, each displaying various scenes of carnage across the globe.

Dex entered from the rear of the room and kneeled behind his grandfather.

"King Lexian," he said with his head lowered.

King Lexian turned to face Dex. "Rise, my grandson." Dex did so as Lexian started to speak. "The losses are heavy…Dregon is leaving this system."

Dex wrinkled his brow. "Dregon leaving? To where?"

"Earth," Lexian said.

Dex tensed. "The Rangers must be warned."

Lexian shook his head. "This is not their fight…"

Dex nodded in understanding. "You want me to follow, don't you, grandfather? To go to Earth?"

Lexian nodded. "Dregon must be stopped. His destiny is linked to yours."

Dex rolled his hands into fists. His uncle…the man who murdered Dex's father. _Dregon…_

"Who will head my unit while I am away?" Dex asked.

"Azreanna," Lexian explained.

Dex nodded. _She will do well. _

"May The Power protect you, Dex," Lexian said as he pulled his grandson into an embrace.

* * *

The Spider Base speared into real space in Earth's orbit. Dregon's viewscreen locked onto the intersection of the planet's ley lines, where the Earth's magick was strongest.

A cold smile spread across Dregon's face. "This world is ripe with power…"

"This world is cursed," said one of his henchmen, Cycloptor.

"Nevertheless," Dregon said as he waved his hand forward, commanding the viewscreen to zoom east of Angel Grove to a city called Leawood.

"There," Dregon said. "This will be our target."

The population center was smaller than other cities in the area such as Crossworld City, Stone Canyon, and Angel Grove. He could gather strength in Leawood and slowly push to take over the whole area. Then the world would lend its resources to him.

Dregon turned to Nefaria. "Send down Predasect."

* * *

Dex's vision blurred into focus as he pushed himself to his feet. At once, he knew something was wrong. He found himself standing in a dirt crater surrounded by trees and fields of grass.

"Where am I…" he asked as he climbed out of the crater. Then the recollection hit him. "Earth…this is Earth…"

His memory of leaving Edenoi seemed to have been knocked from his mind. That wasn't important, though. What was important was that he still remembered his mission.

He was dressed in a tan-colored jumpsuit and white undershirt. He straightened his collar while starting through the trees of the alien world.

He looked over his right shoulder and noticed a young human girl and young human boy staring at him. The boy had dark skin and a shaved haircut. He looked no older than 10. The girl had a pale complexion, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked no older than 14 or 15.

They stood with their eyes opened wide, frozen with shock.

_Terrans…_Dex thought to himself. _I should try to make contact…_

"Greetings," Dex said while walking towards the girl and boy. They turned and ran at his first step.

Dex tilted his head in confusion. "You'd think I looked like a Fray'lothian to them…"

The prince ran after the two humans. "Wait! I'm not here to harm you!"

Dex continued to dash through the woods. He caught up with the two humans, finding them standing in fear, their eyes fixed on the tree branches.

Dex stopped near them and looked up at what they saw in the branches: Predasect, perched in the trees. The creature's body looked black and slimy, covered in light layers of shell-like armor. Its hair resembled twisted, black wires. Four claws extended from each of the creature's forearms.

"Predasect," Dex said the name like a curse. He moved in front of the two humans and snapped into a defensive stance to protect the children. He looked over his shoulder to them. "Run."

They did so without hesitation.

Predasect leapt towards Dex and launched a double sidekick that slammed against the prince's chest. The blow threw Dex backward and sent him smashing through a tree branch that splintered to pieces.

Dex crashed, tumbled, and rolled into a crouched stance. He looked up to see Predasect charge towards him.

The prince climbed to his feet and summoned the fire within him. He snapped into a fighting stance and called upon his power.

"Ryuuki, awaken!" Red energy twirled around Dex as he transformed into the red-and-silver armor of Kamen Rider Ryuuki.

Predasect pounced and clawed towards Ryuuki's head. Kamen Rider Ryuuki blocked the blow and slammed a knifehand against the creature's neck. Ryuuki followed with a round kick that slammed the creature's side.

Ryuuki continued his advance by swinging a hook punch. The creature grabbed Kamen Rider Ryuuki by the arm and swung him around, letting go and sending the Rider slamming through a tree trunk.

Ryuuki flipped back to his feet just as the creature pounced for another attack. Kamen Rider Ryuuki snapped out with a hook kick that smashed the monster's face. The creature spun with the blow and tackled Ryuuki, knocking the Rider to the ground. Predasect started slashing Ryuuki's armor.

Ryuuki narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet. "I won't let Dregon destroy another world…"

Kamen Rider Ryuuki grabbed onto the creature's wrists and twisted. Predasect squealed in pain as Ryuuki kicked his feet out, slamming his heels against the creature's chest. Predasect was thrown backwards and sent crashing through a tree trunk, splintering wood and bark everywhere.

The creature slowly rose to its feet as Ryuuki armed his gauntlet, shaped like the head of a dragon.

"Rider Flare!" Ryuuki shouted, firing a stream of flame that punctured through the creature with a massive burst of fire. The creature collapsed and exploded into ash.

Dex's armor powered down, and he immediately felt a wave of fatigue. The trip from Edenoi. The battle. His body collapsed with exhaustion.

Several minutes passed before the boy and girl returned to the scene, looking down at Ryuuki.

"Did you see that?" the boy asked while looking up at the girl.

She nodded. "He looks like he needs help…"

"Come on," the young boy said as he draped Dex's arm over his shoulder. "Help me get him up."

The girl sighed, knowing she would probably live to regret the decision. She helped lift the unconscious prince and carry him from the battlefield.

**To be continued…**


End file.
